


【all笛】Surprise

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 那一场梅开二度之后，蒂恩•耶德瓦伊在更衣室收获了一个晴天霹雳的“惊喜”。





	【all笛】Surprise

“上一次收获两粒进球还是在勒沃库森，哈哈哈，但有一个是乌龙球。”在被问及连进两球的感受时，耶德瓦伊毫不介意地拿自己开起了玩笑，他的金发倔强地支棱着，与少年的锐气一起在镜头里闪闪发亮，他笑了起来，眼神明媚，有如日光。  
赛后的采访终于结束，年轻的16号一边镇压着额前不听话的头发，一边穿行在球员通道里，不同于在媒体前尚需克制，此刻他脚下生风，怎么都藏不住脸上的笑容。  
最后关头的胜利，重拾信心的复仇，尤其这一次，在世界杯上战功赫赫的前辈们都来到了赛场，而他们终于不曾令所有爱着他们的人失望。  
耶德瓦伊从不怀疑他们的国家队是最好的，他们团结而融洽，更衣室的氛围有若回家，他有那么多强大而又谦和的前辈，以及他们最好的队长。  
是啊，全队上下谁会不喜欢他们的队长呢？他在场上有多强大，在场下就有多么……迷人。他是全场的大脑与指挥官，而在进球后的欢欣却是永远的少年模样。他……那么好啊。  
蒂恩突然有些遗憾自己的表达能力，他实在很难用语言描绘出自己的感受。他突然有点羡慕副队长了。  
“就是为了队长，也要去拼下比赛的胜利。”每个人都这么想，而副队长能把它总结出来。  
“所以一会见到队长该说什么呢？”他在心里默默盘算着，“是应该先称赞那个精准的助攻，还是直接抱上去呢？要是我有副队长说话的水平，或者像科瓦契奇前辈就好了，没准还有机会揉一把队长的头发……”  
而至于乔尔卢卡前辈么，在耶德瓦伊看来，他和队长只需要一个眼神就能相互沟通。“也不知道是不是有什么秘方，能否向前辈请教一下，”他心不在焉地想着，“不过前辈们人都那么好，应该不会生气？”  
“呀！”走路过于心花怒放的下场，就是差点一下子撞上突然冒出的队友，“很抱歉……”耶德瓦伊看了眼来人，目光本能地向四周望去，意外地，没有发现其他的身影。  
不知从哪个角落出现的科瓦契奇默默看着耶德瓦伊——眼神无比陌生，片刻后却又长出一口气，拍了拍其实没比自己小多少的后辈的肩膀，力度较之平日明显凶残了许多，“去吧，更衣室在等你。”  
“所以我今天哪里得罪前辈了吗？”揉揉自己的肩膀，耶德瓦伊有一点困惑，“我没欠钱不还啊？前辈看我的眼神……差不多类似我抢了他的女朋友？可是我没有女朋友，不对，前辈哪来的女朋友啊？他但凡有空余时间，不都去找队长了吗……”  
在思维滑到某个奇怪的地方之前，耶德瓦伊终于走到了更衣室的入口。  
抬眼看过去的那一瞬，他忘记了该如何呼吸。  
他的队长，卢卡•莫德里奇，此刻正靠在韦德兰•乔尔卢卡前辈怀里，任对方的手指在自己的背部游移，唇齿在脖颈处烙下一串印记，而副队长伊万•拉基蒂奇的手指，正在揉着他的小腿，指尖灵活地转着圈，时不时轻咬一口，而后又在短促的喘息里落下温柔的吻。  
刚才穿过的球衣还挂在旁边，屋里似乎还荡漾着残留的水汽，而屋里三个人之间的氛围，完全无法用赛后的按摩放松来自欺欺人。  
“你回来了，采访怎么样？”他的队长转了转头，笑着看过来，如果忽略旁边两位同时扫过来的冰冷眼神，耶德瓦伊觉得自己已经扑上去要个拥抱了。  
而不是像现在这样，感觉四肢都不听使唤，简直不知道下一步该迈那条腿。   
“好了，我们还是不要吓唬小朋友了。”看穿了他的心思一般，他的队长抬起身子，舔了舔嘴唇——耶德瓦伊盯着他赤裸的身体，觉得自己更渴了，“幸亏我让大多数人都先回去了，不然我真的担心你能平地摔跤。”  
“差点滑倒在更衣室里的明明是你自己，卢奇亚诺。”在他身侧，高大的男人把他揽回自己的怀里，轻咬着他的耳垂。  
“反正你总是会接住我的，不是吗？”卢卡不以为意地蹭了蹭乔尔卢卡的手臂，乔尔卢卡腾出只手来揉揉他的头发，顺便落下一个吻。  
“说起来蒂恩应该还不知道我们的迎新传统？”关键时刻，善解人意的副队长突然开口，拯救脸红到快滴血的年轻人于水火。  
如果他说活的同时，没有用自己的胡子蹭着卢卡的腿，引发当事人不满的絮语的话，效果可能会更好一些。  
原来这一切都是一个玩笑而已？耶德瓦伊如释重负，努力忽略心底一丝莫名的怅然若失。和他听说过的对新人的霸凌比，这样的小玩笑根本不算什么呢，事实上从一开始他们的更衣室就那么好，所有人都喜欢队长……  
下一秒，他看着乔尔卢卡前辈狠狠咬住了队长的嘴唇，以一种快吃人的力度，落下一个漫长的吻；而副队长的指尖顺着小腿往上，以一种色情的方式，致力于将臀部揉捏出一个满意的造型来。  
而他的队长，那个在场上无所畏惧在场下欢快活泼的人，唇舌里溢出的呻吟，如同恶魔的低语，明知不能接近，却又情不自禁。那只垂下的手，甚至冲着年轻人的方向，轻轻勾了勾手指。  
耶德瓦伊想夺门而出想闭上眼睛，可身体本能完全不听从大脑的指挥。他机械地迈开步子，几乎同手同脚地，跌跌撞撞地走了过去。  
沐浴液的香气混合着水的味道环绕过来，柜子里球衣还挂得整整齐齐。即使在最荒唐的梦境里，年轻人都完全无法想象眼前的画面。  
“所以……每一个……我”他完全不知道自己想表达什么，眼前的风景直直地撞进他的眼睛里。亲吻，抚慰，呻吟，太过强烈的刺激面前，他根本没有办法做出什么理性的思考。  
不过他也不需要什么思考了。  
光裸的足尖灵活地转了个圈，恶作剧一般点了点他的关键部位，他的队长笑得那么开心，仿佛童话故事里不谙世事的精灵，可低沉的声音却宣告着迥然相异的内容，  
“你硬得发烫了呢，小蒂恩。”  
耶德瓦伊觉得自己满脑子的血液都涌进了下半身，被蛊惑一般地，他单膝跪地，如同一个虔诚的骑士，向他的殿下献上效忠的一吻。  
屋内的温度好像又升高了一些，三个人较劲一般，突然都保持了沉默，却又默契地撩拨着怀中的身体。  
挺立的乳尖被查理噙在口中，手指熟练的在胸上画着圈，润滑剂的水声在伊万的指尖荡漾开来，一点点放松着紧致的入口；而蒂恩的脑子里一片空白，他似乎只能凭着身体本能行事，在他能见到的每一寸肌肤上烙下一个又一个吻，像只饿了很久很久才捕获猎物的小兽，越是渴望，越发手足无措。  
“轻一点，摸摸他，他喜欢被抱着。”第三根手指滑进卢卡身体的同时，伊万轻轻点了一句。  
蒂恩本能地照办，冒汗的手心贴住被他自己啃得湿漉漉的肌肤，烫得能点起火来，恨不得把整个身体都贴上去。  
“我恨你们这种语言天才。”听见队长小声抱怨的时候，蒂恩后知后觉地意识到自己刚才听到的其实是德语，而副队长回应的方式，是将一片黏腻的手指放到唇边吻了一下，而后轻轻涂抹起队长的嘴唇。  
“所有的，都给你。”   
卢卡吐了吐舌头，双腿无意识地蹭了蹭，润滑剂从他的腿缝里流出来，入口湿漉漉地收缩着，发出无声的邀请。  
“克制一点，他会疼的。”在蒂恩理智断掉的前一秒，突然有人开口——不知何时出现的科瓦契奇靠在一边的墙上，声音像从胃里挤出来的一般。  
“不用这么担心啊，小马特奥，”风暴中心的人露出一个笑来，看着科瓦契奇走过来拉住他的手，“你也没有弄疼我。”  
蒂恩觉得自己陷入了一个荒唐的梦境，他的队长就这么躺在更衣室里，在前辈们的怀抱里，向他敞开身体，而在他意识到之前，他的身体已经做出了回应：手忙脚乱地，他挤进那个狭窄的入口，或者说，紧致的内壁正在把他一点点吞下去。  
身体很湿很紧，似乎依旧比他还热，他用全部的意志力控制着自己直接一插到底的冲动，“不能弄疼他”，有人在他耳边重复着，大滴的汗水滚落，所有的注意力燃烧，情事的缠绵，比球场更令人燥热。  
“队长，队长，”脑子被汹涌而来的快感烧成空白，所有的情话此刻都无法想起，满心满眼地，他一声又一声唤着，退出去一点又顶得更深，试图榨出更多的喘息。  
卢卡半闭着眼睛，头发湿漉漉得黏在脖子上，查理抱住了他的上半身，将他的乳尖吸得发肿，伊万搂着他的腰际，托起他的臀部，方便蒂恩的贯穿，而马特奥则在吻着他的手指，一根根品尝过去。  
黏腻的水声与喘息声交织在一起，把持不住的年轻人在一次深入的贯穿后，捏着卢卡的大腿，射在他湿热的身体里。  
那一刻，他俯下身，终于如愿以偿地咬上了觊觎已久的唇，贪婪地吮吸着里面的液体。  
比最好的蜂蜜还要甜美。  
唇舌终于分开的时候，卢卡软软地窝在男人们的怀抱里，喑哑的声音里带着笑意，  
“等我们赢了下一场的时候，就不用让其他人先回去了。”  
蒂恩差点真的平地摔了出去。  
END


End file.
